


Her Brains, Your Heart

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com





	Her Brains, Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

She fell in love with your energy and your smile before she ever even spoke so much as a hello to you. Arizona noticed how the two of you were falling for one another, and so she took it upon herself to be your wingwoman. Yet, you kept telling Arizona that there was no way Amelia felt anything for you in that way. So Arizona decided to try Amelia.

“Robbins, there’s no way Y/N likes me like that! No, you’re just seeing things, and I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Y/N likes you! You two need to stop being children and just admit your feelings for one another.”

“I liked it when you weren’t single. You were way too busy trying to get people to get together.”

Arizona only laughed before she tried it again with you. 

_____________________________

On the day Amelia was finally going to tell you her feelings, Arizona caught Amelia.

“Robbins, what is it? Can’t it wait? I’m finally telling Y/N…I’ll see if Y/N wants to go out with me tonight.”

“Yeah, about that. Listen, you can’t do that here. Just take Y/N right now and go. Like leave right now.”

“Why?”

“Your ex is here!”

“Are you shitting me? What the actual - I got to go find Y/N before my ex finds me.”

______________________________

“Y/N, are you almost done? Want to go to the bar with me?”

“Sure, Amelia.”

“Amelia! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

You looked at the woman who was so excited to see Amelia, yet one look at Amelia’s face said she didn’t feel the same way. 

“Actually, Connie. This is Y/N. My girlfriend. We’re on our way for date night.”

Luckily, you kept your shock inside as Amelia took your hand and you both left.

_____________________________

“Tell me again.”

“Amelia, you know that after that night we did start to date. For real, and not because your ex wanted to spend time with you.”

“I just. Y/N, I don’t want to forget. Some patients get amnesia after surgery.”

“I know, but remember. You’re getting a new heart. Hopefully soon.”

“Tell me more stories of us?”

“You don’t even have to ask. I could talk about us all day, and never get bored.”

______________________________

“So where is, Y/N? Why haven’t they come to see me yet? Y/N said they would be here. After I woke up from surgery.”

No one knew what to say. It was one thing to tell a patient that their loved one died and wouldn’t be there to see them wake up from a successful surgery. It was another thing entirely to tell a fellow surgeon that her girlfriend was the one who made the heart donation. A heart that was now inside Amelia Shepherd. 

Arizona stepped forward. You worked with her, so she wanted to give Amelia the news.

“You know how you told Y/N to go home and sleep and not stay in the hospital? That you would be fine until they came back the next day to see you? Well, we called Y/N after we took you for surgery the first time. The heart you were initially going to receive expired before arriving. We called Y/N to let them know, and they said they would soon be here. Y/N was hit by a car on their way to see you. We tried reviving Y/N, but we couldn’t. There was no brain activity, yet, fortunately, for you, their heart was still beating.”

“No! No, no, no!”

Amelia was shaking her head. There was no way you were gone.

“Your heart used to be hers. I’m sorry, Amelia. Y/N is dead, and her heart is inside of you.”

________________________________

“You promised me, Y/N. That it would be the two of us. My brains and your heart. You never said anything about it being literal.”


End file.
